The Kitchen Incident
by rdm2
Summary: What happened in the kitchen to get Rubicon (along with Tech, Thunder, and Bone) in so much trouble? And How will they handle their punishment?
1. Incident report

The kitchen incident

So in chapter two of episode one I mention a kitchen incident this is it.

To: Admiral Christopher Pike, Supervisor of the Avengers Program AdmiralPike

From: Firebird, Leader of the Avengers Program Phoenixfire

Subject: Sorry, Sir.

This is the official report filed on stardate 225508.01

_Firebird groans and looks of at the ... participants ... of the incident with a look that made them understand the term If Looks Could Kill. They looked at each other and gulped._

Topic: Ingroup fighting

_Firebird continued to look at them with death in her eyes, "Now I am writting a report to Admiral Pike on this ... incident... what should I tell him." She asked with a voice as cold as ice saying incident with a voice dripping with venom. The cold tone of voice though was counterbalanced by her hair which was setting itself ablaze with her anger, reminding everyone she was phoenix born._

Reason: A sentient refrigerator

"_First of all, I would like to know why the fridge was sentient in the first place." Firebird short at the deadm-er-participant._

"_It seemed like a good idea at the time," the doomed person said sheepishly._

"_It seemed like a good idea at the time." Firebird paused, "Is that what you want me to tell him was the reason for five of your teammates being in the hospital"_

Participant/s: Tech aka Aurora Gayle Stark, Scream aka Abigeal Caitlin Cassidy, Whiteout aka Ryuu Taro Arashikage, Thunder aka Rúni Thorson, Bone aka Remy Mikhail Rushman, Rubicon aka Charles Burnum Bishop, Hg aka Samuel Trevor Ford, Spider aka Lily Pearl Parker, Phantasm aka Namid Migisi Longknife

"_Is this a good time to tell you that I also also made the blender, vacuum cleaner, dish washer, and one of the treadmills sentient" asked doomed person number one, also known as tech, fiddling with a screwdriver. _

"_Anything else," Asked Firebird her left eye developing a twitch. _

"_Errm," Tech thought for a moment, "Oh, my alarm clock, I couldn't sleep and was bored."_

Responsible person/s: Tech, Thunder, Bone, Rubicon,

"_Your boredom caused this." Firebird started waving her arms about, her voice taking a avian quality, as phoenix flames danced around her. _

_The doomed ones started backing up mentally recalling their wills. _

_Tech left every object to her father, as well as half her cash. The other half was to be split between different engineering ventures. Her body was to be shot into the sun. _

_Thunder wanted everything shipped back to Asgard, excepted for his poptarts stock that was to be given to Tony Starkson for use of feeding his fellow warriors, and his Ipod to be given to Lady Darcy. His weapons were to be donated to needing young warriors, and his body be given proper Asgardian funeral rites. _

_Bone wanted his belongings to be split between the Morlocks. His body would be burned then spread in the tunnels, so that the top-dwellers wouldn't get it._

_Rubicon wasn't actually thinking of his will. He was trying to remember if any of his weapons could stop an angry phoenix, preferably leaving earth intact. Possibly North America... and maybe the US... he probably shouldn't demolish California ... or Marin County ... and people would probably be upset if he eradicated Fort Baker... as well as Starfleet Academy ... he'd probably be expelled if he knocked down their house... and be in detention forever if he destroyed the floor they were on... and be in huge trouble if he damaged the dorm ... and the others would gang up on him if he ruined the room. That definitely limited his weapons. _

Victim/s: Scream, Whiteout, Hg, Spider, Phantasm.

_Firebird started pacing flames leaping from her body. "And you three just had to overreact. You especially Mr. Bishop."_

_Rubicon gulped._

"_You set up this whole chain reaction. If you had not been carrying guns From The Future in the kitchen, you would not have started shooting at the Refrigerator when it spoke, causing the Refrigerators Shields to activate." She rounded back to Tech, "and of course, the shield doesn't absorb the energy bullets it reflects them scattering them all over the kitchen hitting Five of your teammates." Firebird snarled at the other two. "As for you two"_

Injuries:

A. Scream- first second degree burns, concussion (grade two) See attached medical file

B. Whiteout- pierced foot, first degree burns, concussion (grade one) See attached medical file

C. Hg- concussion (grade one), broken arm (left), See attached medical file

D. Spider- three broken ribs, concussion (grade three), first degree burns See attached medical file

E. Phantasm- Broken rib, third degree burns, broken arm (right), broken legs (both) See attached medical file

"_If energy bullets weren't enough, you two had stayed up past curfew last night to watch horror movies. You decided the fridge was haunted and Started Firing Bone Shards And Lightning Bolts At The Fridge ..." She took a big breath as to calm herself. It did not seem to be working. "Bone Shards And Lightning Bolts."_

/scream

/whiteout

/hg

/spider

/phantasm

.camera15/kitchen.225508.01/0430-0445

.camera15/kitchen.225507.31/1355-1411

.camera5/hallway3.225507.31/1525-1623

.camera43/exersizeroom.225507.30/0642-0700

.camera23/techbedroom.225507.31/2431-0001

"_I will ask one more time what should I ask him" questioned Firebird._

Next up Tech tells her side, and gets her punishment


	2. Tech

Now comes Tech's turn to tell her story. Is her punishment too harsh? Too soft?

Tech's telling of the kitchen incident

Tech fiddled with her screwdriver, "Well you can tell him that it is not my fault that some people," she said giving a pointed look to the others, "Overreact to technology." She rolled her eyes, "I mean Stark Industries has been creating AI tech for how many years now," she sighed, "You think people would be used to it."

_Bored, Bored, Bored. Tech was so bored. What to do, what to do. She wandered into the kitchen. She missed Stark Tower, with J.A.R.V.I.S. She stopped, and smiled, J.A.R.V.I.S. Making up her mind she walked toward the fridge._

"AI tech has never been publicly available for appliances" Firebird's voice was still at dangerous levels, but her hair was no longer as fire-y. That was most definitely a good sign. "In fact, the only place with high levels of AIs is Stark Towers."

"And the our Malibu home" Tech added.

_Closing the panel. Tech got up and left, whistling as she went back to her room. That was fun fiddling with Mr. Cool, as the fridge was now named was just what she needed. Wonder what else she could make sentient. _

"Still, you should have realized that a talking fridge was going to cause a reaction from your teammates," started Firebird.

"Not a violent one," protested Tech.

"Still, your punishment Is going to be no access to your lab for a week, and since you need more things to do you can help with the grounds, by weeding the property no technology, for the next month."

_BOOM! CRASH! Tech shoot out of her seat like a shoot. Uh-Oh. She rushed out of her room, and into the kitchen. It was a mess. Holes in the wall, bone shards everywhere and burn marks on the floor, and ceiling. Smoke was everywhere and in the middle of it all was the fridge perfectly untouched. _

"_Yes, the shields work perfectly." she cried._

_Just then Firebird walked into the room. She look angry. "So you're the one who started this. My office now."_

Next up Thunder's side of the story.


End file.
